Fighting a legacy in a new world
by Sophiemacyd
Summary: REVIEW!10 warriors once roamed the land with protection in their hearts. They fought any enemy until the darkness came and destroyed all life across the land. So when Sibuna enter a new world they face their greatest enemy when an old face returns stronger than ever...PLEASE REVIEW guys! PM with your best story you have and see if you are the writer of the day! Thanks for r&ring!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a normal day for Sibuna!**

 **P.S Touchstone off Ra never happened and is set after season 3! In this story Eddie appeared in season 1. Then Saphire (Eddies sister) came halfway in season 2 and KT in season 3. The story lines for all series were same. Season 3 happened where Nina didn't come in and this isn't season 4 but would be the start of the next year and is before graduation. I do not own House of Anubis and this a story I wrote and cannot be copyrighted as well as I own my .C Saphire. Saphire is Eddies older sister who is actually his twin and is older than she should be, she has pink hair which is hard to describe. She has Pokémon as she grew up there since she was five as she was in an orphanage until she came there. She can transform into a jaguar creature and is part vampire (aka she has super speed and strength and fangs and sucks blood but isn't affected by sunlight). Also, Saphire is Sweetie's daughter and they have a strong bond as when Saphire uses her powers to stop the ceremony in season 3 with her jewel on which she almost dies as she almost uses all of her life energy to stop the ceremony. The Anubis gang are 16/17 in this story and Saphire is 17 1/2 even though there is a secret to be told by Sweetie himself. Please review guys it maybe not the best story but I fancied giving it a go. Please give comments for me to improve my story on.**

The Anubis residents were eating breakfast in the dining room, it was a new term and with no mysteries for Sibuna it seemed it was going to be a good one, or so they thought... Saphire had just come down stairs and they where all around the dining table which with the curtesy of Trudy was filled with delicious food that Alfie would love to eat. They where currently discussing there summer holidays.

"So which one out of the Miller kids spent their summer holiday with Sweetie then?"asked Patricia.

"Not me, I went to America with mom, besides I travelled across America, well I stayed with mom for the first two weeks, hell there was partying and lots of fun" said Saphire.

"If you consider vandalism fun, apparently you got drunk" said Joy and Saphire was going to lunge at Joy but KT and Mara with Jerome pulled her back.

"I stayed with dad not as bad as you think" said Eddie as Saphire calmed down and got her bag with her trophies and pokeballs and travelling stuff in to check whether she needed anything new but she didn't.

"What did you and Sweetie do?"asked Patricia.

"Well I stayed with him for a week honestly it was okay but weird and I then I went back to America and I stayed with a friend but with dad we went camping but it rained and we went home. Weird that I thought I saw a bear, but it felt a bit wierd really I mean since I meant Saph I had never been separated from her since I found pit about her. So I said I had to go see her and that was a lie well I did want to see you Saph but I did visit you"said Eddie.

"When I was suffering from a hangover from that party"said Saphire giving Joy evil eyes.

"Wait Joy, how did you know Saph partied and got drunk?"asked Jerome.

"I saw pics on Facebook as I was wondering what everyone was up to, I actually saved it to show you guys"said Joy taking her laptop out.

There was a seconds silence before everyone gathered around the laptop and saw pictures of Saphire at a party with her friends.

"Woah Saph never knew you were a party girl"said Jerome jokingly whilst Saphire banged her head on the table.

"Oh Saphire you will give yourself a headache anyway aren't you too young to drink?"asked Trudy handing Saphire some pancakes which she loved.

"Well I guess. Okay you have to be 21 but well the party was good and I have had alcohol before as I didn't have anyone as a guardian when I visited my friend"said Saphire.

"Woah Saph love the artwork even though its vandalism"said Mara.

"Thanks-I love putting my signature on pieces of my artwork and you know I love spray painting"said Saphire.

"Didn't you get some by the police?"asked Alfie.

"No we scrambled the scene well they chased me and I did that building jumping thing and I did get shoved to the ground and handcuffed but I escaped with a friend of mine and we then got out of the handcuffs as I nabbed the police mans keys with my psychic powers. Don't worry they stopped chasing us and I am not in trouble"said Saphire.

"Does Sweetie know?"asked Jerome.

"No and it stays that way. I would be in huge trouble on top of the vandalism from before the summer with dad"said Saphire.

"I agree you could get expelled for the vandalism"said Mara.

"Wait where'd you go once you escaped?"asked Eddie.

"I went to moms where I basically slept for a day and she decided to take a picture of me-"Saphire was saying and Eddie went on to their moms Facebook photo and they laughed and Saphire looked and saw the picture of her half off and half on the bed as her body from waist down were off the bed hanging down wrapped in a blanket but her body from the waist up was on the bed and she was diagonally laid on her bed and she a dog next to her curled up with the pillow underneath it. The window was open and Saphire's hair was in its normal position as she looked knocked out.

"How much did you drink?"asked Alfie.

"Must have been a lot right?"asked KT.

"The thing I love the most is that the dog actually has the pillow"said Eddie.

"Oh god! Why did mum do that and Spartacus must have found that pillow comfy. Oh and I drank about 1 1/2 bottles of vodka, three beers and as many cocktails as I can remember"said Saphire.

"That much to drink?!"exclaimed Eddie.

"Saph you could have liver damage!"exclaimed Mara.

"Your dog is called Spartacus ?"asked Willow confused.

"Oh don't worry I drank tonnes of water afterwards so my system was clean within 24 hours. My dog is called Spartacus because it hasn't been used that much and I like Greek mythology"said Saphire.

"Someone had an adventure"commented Jerome giggling who got smacked on the shoulder by Saphire.

"Fabian what did you do?"asked Joy.

"Studied Egyptian mythology with my uncle, even went to Egypt for a trip to king Tut's tomb, such fun" replied Fabian.

"KT didn't you go to Egypt too with Frobisher?"asked Alfie.

"Yeah-but it was way more fun than sitting back in America" said KT.

"Well I went to Spain to go to the family villa and it was amazing, and I bought loads of clothes and makeup, and then I went to Australia to see Mick he says he misses you guys so much!"said Amber.

"Jerome and I decided to spend the holidays together in America where we thought we saw Saphire partying at this guys house-then again she had about a litres worth of vodka in her hand too so you know"said Joy.

"Nice going Jerome"said Alfie patting Jerome's back.

"Trust me it was very nice at first but then my Joyless became a bit jealous didn't she at the thought of Saphire taking all the cute boys away from her which then again made me annoyed as she has a boyfriend-me"said Jerome.

"Any who Mara what did you do?"asked Amber.

"I went to a NASA camp as I was accepted besides it was quite fun they said if I could keep my grade point average the way it is and choose to be an astronaut I could be going to space!" said Mara.

"Willow what did you do?"asked Alfie.

"Well for once I went looking for legends in Africa as my family and I decided to go on a safari there and I learnt all these kind of rituals from the ethnic groups there"responded Willow.

"Sounds interesting. Patricia?"asked Fabian.

"Hmm lets see visit my sisters boring school for a week before visiting Eddie in America and then coming back here"said Patricia proudly.

"Nice wait what excuse did you pull to visit Eddie?"asked Jerome.

"I said that there was a school there for the summer that I would enrol in and my parents actually believed me and they where hook, line, and sinkers"said Patricia.

"Nice one Yacker. Alfie what did you?"asked Eddie.

"I visited Willow for a bit but I did visit my granddad in Spain and learnt he is the king of pranks in his neighbourhood"said Alfie.

"Cool. I guess that is everyone it must had been interesting, parties, different countries and cultures and parties and people getting drunk and people vandalising"said Joy.

"I can't wait until half term this year as for me I'm going back to where I came from another world it is gonna be fantastic and I get to just be me and I don't have a risk of being taken to Area 51"said Saphire.

"True. What is it like in this other world then dearie?"asked Trudy.

"Well Trudes it is beautiful of course you have season like in this world but it is majestic I mea it so unique and compared to this dimensions atmosphere not killing the earths nature"said Saphire.

"Okay then but what about animals?"asked Joy.

"Err yeah there are animals there"said Saphire lying through her teeth.

"Is it like this world but better as if so I want to go there and get away from this British weather. I mean seriously I have had it to breaking point with the rain"said Patricia.

"It rains in the other world too and sometimes in winter it can be up to -20oC"said Saphire.

"So then is it like a parallel universe?"asked Mara.

"No it's a different dimension and not parallel to our one so trust me don't ask about going there if you don't want to go to school. Oh that gave me an idea"said Saphire.

"You aren't are you?"asked Mara.

"Hmm maybe at lunch"said Saphire.

"Wait what is she going to do?"asked Willow.

"Create a portal and go back to her world"whispered Eddie.

"Hang on. A) Why when life is happy here? B) You will most likely be filed under a missing person report and be trying to be found by the police. C) You can't just go and live in a new world?"explained Fabian.

"Life is happy here but I miss the other world. I won't be filed under a missing persons report as I can say I went back to America to visit mom and transfer back to my school in California. Lastly, I can live in a new world as you can just say I am an orphan or be discovered in a field why a sweet young girl of your age and young mother who takes pity on you as you would be going to the orphanage and you get adopted"said Saphire.

"Huh. Easier than I thought"said Fabian.

"It's a shame Nina isn't coming back this year, I was going to buy her a new wardrobe and everything"pouted Amber.

"Nina it couldn't be my Nina I met over the summer holiday in the other world could it I mean I got her last time which was Martin. I shouldn't say anything unless I go and visit her and explain everything. She was taken away from this world as the Osirian and Chosen One couldn't be together"thought Saphire to herself.

* * *

Patricia's P.O.V

Then we heard footsteps and we knew who they belonged to and Victor and Mr Sweet entered the dining room/living room area with Victor holding a plastic bag in his hands.

"Everybody can we please have your attention, because we have some very important news regarding the school uniform"informed Mr Sweet.

"Oh and Miss Miller we know when you aren't listening"commented Victor.

"Sure you do maybe you can guess what the new skill I learnt is"commented Saphire sarcastically, sighing but received a stern look from Mr Sweet. Sweetie was annoyed at her for vandalising the school wall on the last day of term which he had discovered after he had arrived back from taking her to the airport and had to pay people out of school funds for the artwork to be removed.

"Now, you may not agree with the new rule, but the school board has decided for us to ban all jewellery so from now on anyone wearing any jewellery at school will get half an hour detention which also includes now"explained Mr Sweet.

"Also, there is also a rule being instated saying that vandalism will mean the police now being called alongside your parents "informed Victor and all eyes turned to Saphire.

"Haha this a joke right?"asked Saphire.

"I am afraid not Saphire and in fact I need to talk to you for a minute in the hallway"replied Mr Sweet.

"Fine. Alfie don't eat or even touch my pancakes or you won't live"warned Saphire.

"Now Saphire"ordeded Mr Sweet sternly.

"I am coming"replied Saphire who stroked Pikachu on the head as she went by.

"Victor stay here so no one can interrupt our conversation"ordered Mr Sweet.

"Yes Mr Sweet I will"said Victor.

* * *

Saphire's P.O.V

I walked out with dad and into the hallway.

"Want do you want to talk about because those pancakes won't be warm if they aren't gobbled up by Alfie?"I asked.

"I ended to talk about something that happened over the summer holidays"answered dad.

"What?"I asked acting surprised, but I knew where this was going.

"Your mother phoned me up this morning claiming that she was asked to pay a fine of $1000 to a woman who claimed you smashed a window"informed dad, seemingly angry.

I could had done a spit take then and there if I only had water in her mouth.

"And"I asked.

"She had to pay the fine and you where lucky she did otherwise you could heave been arrested in which bail would have been extremely higher"replied dad sternly.

"So?"I asked.

"So she has insisted that I teach you some manners young lady and by doing that you are staying with me for holidays for the next year"explained dad.

"What?!"I exclaimed.

"I am afraid so"replied dad.

No! With him a person who tried to sacrifice me...

 _Flashback_

 _I was strapped to a chair with straps on my legs, arms and waist. The secret society was chanting around me. I also noticed a crown on my head with viles in. Viles of blood. The crown began to glow and my body felt like its energy was been drained. I felt my heart rate increase and I saw my skin become paler._

 _"Let me go you idiots or you will die"I shouted._

 _I fought against my straps. They wouldn't loosen._

 _"Now now Ms Miller the more you struggle the more tired you will become"warned one of the hooded people._

 _I then heard the minute sound of a door opening which revealed...Eddie!_

 _"Help me"I shouted and Eddie ran and broke the chain. As as that chain broke the tiara stopped glowing. I tried to unfasten the straps on my arms quickly, but to no avail._

 _"No!"shouted a voice and he was pulled back and Eddie struggled free and pulled the hood down to reveal dad._

 _"Dad, why would you do this?"asked Eddie._

 _Thankfully Eddie had unfastened the left strap on my arm and I wriggled it out. I unfastened the other one before undoing the ones on my legs and waist whilst Eddie was struggling free. I stood up but felt extremely weak. I fell down._

 _"Saphire"shouted Eddie who rushed to me._

 _"What did you do?"I asked._

 _"You said she wouldn't get hurt Victor"commented dad._

 _"I warned you there was a slight possibility"replied Victor._

 _I then saw that the crown had fallen off and was sparking red._

 _"Everybody get back"warned Eddie._

 _"You have disrupted the ceremony and the crown could destroy those who gave their blood"commented Victor._

 _"I know what I have got to do"I replied touching the crown and it burnt a bit._

 _"Saphire don't. You could kill yourself"responded Eddie._

 _I set the crown on the chair and I stepped back a few paces._

 _"What are you doing Ms Miller? As Edison said you could die"warned Victor._

 _"Take the others away"I ordered and Eddie and the rest of Sibuna got everyone away but Eddie stayed and the crown was shooting red sparks by this point._

 _"Eddie that includes you"I ordered._

 _"But Saph-"Eddie was saying when I interrupted him._

 _"Go!"I shouted. Eddie gave me a hug before he left._

 _I looked at the crown and breathed in and out slowly. I powered up my gem with energy. My life energy. I felt weak but I carried on giving. I screamed as pain went through my body. I then let the crown latch onto my life energy and I fell to my knees. The power surge grew bigger and I grew weaker. I saw a few black spots but I kept on giving. I then felt a nosebleed and I tried to stop it. This is similar to what happens when I don't have my gem for 24 hours... My organs are beginning to fail, my vision becomes dotted with spots and I feel my muscles becoming weaker. I then notice the crown become less volatile and there are less red sparks. I then smile before collapsing and backing out..._

 _There's a ringing to my ears as I wake up and I hear Eddie shouting my name and shaking me. I open my eyes and wince as they hurt from string sunlight. I see my vision become clear and I see Eddie. I sit up and hug him. Immediately regretting it as I feel dizzy and tired._

 _"Are you okay?"asked Eddie handing me a tissue for my nose to wipe away the blood._

 _"Yeah just really tired"I responded smiling and we hugged before Eddie helped me stand up. My legs felt like they were going to collapse so Eddie helped me walk. We talked about things and how Sibuna and the S.S had made an agreement to be civil towards one another. Of course, as soon as Eddie and I arrived back we were hugged by Sibuna and dad made a fuss over me. I simply ignored and glared at him and rested in my bedroom to sleep and regain my strength. Dad tried to converse with me but I just simply pretended to be asleep. It turned out he was forced the capture me or else they would harm him. I remember a tear slipping from my cheek before I went to sleep for real..._

* * *

Eddies P.O.V

Back in the dining room we could hear Saphire's exclamation.

"Hey Eddie look at this"informed Joy clicking on a recent message from Saphire's mum on her Facebook profile.

"Hey sweetie sorry to say but you are staying with dad until you learn manners in which you cannot come back home to me due to me paying a fine of $1000 for smashing a window"I read out.

"I think she would want to use her plan now"commented Alfie.

"Yeah, well that means you can't complain and say you miss your sis now Eddie"said Jerome.

"Great"I said sarcastically.

"Why did I hear of Saphire running away?"asked Jerome.

"I will tell you"I replied going back to a flashback of events that happened the previous summer.

 _Flashback_

 _I was at mom's house after coming back from a dreadful stay at dads house. He hated fishing it was horrible of course. His mom then came in suddenly looking worried._

 _"Eddie have you seen your sister?"asked Eddies mom._

 _"No. Not since last night. Why?"I asked concerned._

 _"Oh god! I think she ran away!"exclaimed Eddie's mom._

 _"This may not sound logical but do you think she went to dads?"I asked._

 _"Maybe. I will ring him right now"said Eddies mom._

 _"I will try to ring her"I said and mom left and I rang Saphire's phone and it rang and went on to Saphire's voicemail._

 _"Saph it's me. Where are you?"I asked._

 _Meanwhile..._

 _Saphire had taken a train to the main street so she could go to her favourite rooftop and think about things. She was walking down the street and suddenly a bunch of gang members pulled her into an alley._

 _"Hey remember us pink"said a voice she remembered and Saphire saw the boys who had chased her when she entered the Pokemon world._

 _"Oh boy"she commented._

 _"Seems she has run away. Unless you want us tellin' the cops you come with us"informed a gang member._

 _"Okay then"replied Saphire calmly._

 _"Get her"shouted a voice and Saphire was overpowered by strength as the boys started punching her and kicking Saphire and she screamed until a man started shouting and they ran. Saphire laid on the floor with bruises and cuts and spat out blood before getting up and running away from the shouting man limping a bit but made her way to the train station. She put her hood up and bought a train ticket and travelled to a beach in California where she stayed at a hotel. Soon after Saphire thought she heard a friend shouting her name it sounded like Izzy and Eddie had called her. She ran of course with her stuff and lost Izzy before going into the woods and had travelled the woods before collapsing by exhaustion and found by campers._

* * *

KT's P.O.V

"Wow adventurous as always"commented Alfie as Mr Sweet came in with a fuming Saphire, gritting her teeth to stop her from shouting.

"Saph what's wrong?"asked Eddie.

"Runaway"coughed Jerome.

Saphire went to lunge but was held back by Eddie, Fabian and I until she cooled down.

"Anyhow, back to the school rules there is to be no jewellery permitted"informed Victor.

"No way, the school board can't do that it's stupid besides not much of a difference"commented Patricia.

"Yeah they cannot force us we have rights you know"responded Jerome.

"Besides unless they want to die they are going to change their minds"warned Saphire baring her fangs.

"Yeah they would be scared of you Saph one look at a girl who can suck blood, transform into a creature, has beasts, and powers they would be so scared"remarked Eddie.

"Why don't we just use that if we don't like a school rule?"asked Jerome.

"Thanks Jerome, now show me the school board because they are about to stop this rule or else"replied Saphire.

"Quiet!"shouted Victor.

"There will be no threats and no actions Saphire or anything of the sort as the rule has been made and has been backed up by us as the teachers and staff"informedMr Sweet.

"I still think the board and school staff are stupid not only for making that rule but other things too"muttered Patricia.

"They are stupid people besides once they meet me they will change their mind now if you don't mind I am going to find the school board"commented Saphire marching towards the door but was stopped as the doors were closed to the hall from the living room and dining room by Victor and Mr Sweet.

"Nice going freak"mumbled Joy.

"Enough already. Saphire you are to see me in my office for us to decide what your punishment is for threatening to hurt or kill someone and for your recent misbehaviour. I don't know what has gotten into you but I am very disappointed in you. In fact all of your behaviour has slipped recently and I want it to improve otherwise you will be getting detentions. Now no comments are going to be made what so ever otherwise detention"warned Mr Sweet who glanced at Saphire for a bit who was mad.

"You don't have any right over what we can and can't do, once we go off school property that is"informed Saphire shooting a quick glance at everyone else.

"Ms Miller your father has warned you!"scolded Victor as he collected possessions from the house mates-even Patricia who mumbled under her breath.

"So what he doesn't know me and he cannot punish me or all of us for that fact the school doesn't own their pupils"half shouted Saphire.

"Ms Miller you have a minute to apologise or you all have detention"warned Victor.

"Back off Vicki, look don't punish them just because of me. Don't think I am scared just try me"warned Saphire shooting a glance at the both of them.

"Anyone want to help me bake cupcakes?"asked Trudy appearing from the kitchen with an apron on.

"I do"responded Alfie quickly (typical Alfie!) who was then stopped by Victor.

"Lewis stay here. Trudy be known that everyone has triple detention for their appalling behaviour and whoever says another word will be excluded-permenantly"warned Victor where everyone was quiet until they heard a word.

"No"replied Saphire.

"Excuse me girl what did you say?"asked Victor she was testing his patience to the limits.

"I said no, this is unfair"responded Saphire facing the floor in which her eyes flashed purple showing she was angry.

"You have five minutes to get to my office by which time you'd better be sitting in a seat writing an apology or else it is expulsion"ordered Mr Sweet angrily.

"No"answered Saphire not looking afraid and everyone gasped.

"Saph. Dad don't"pleaded Eddie as he went to Saphire.

"Saph don't get into trouble I don't want you gone"pleaded Eddie again.

"It's fine Eddie. He won't exclude his own daughter"commented Saphire staring Mr Sweet in the eyes and Victor approached Saphire holding his palm out.

"Give the jewellery and gem to me and go to Mr Sweets office"ordered Victor with a hint of anger in his tone but Saphire didn't give him her jewellery and gem. Victor began to turn red with anger, literally.

"NOW!"he shouted.

Saphire who just held on to her jewellery and did not give back but instead growled and Eddie backed away.

"Growling gets you nowhere Ms Miller"commented Victor.

"I thought we couldn't say another word"responded Saphire smartly.

"Victor take her to my office and Trudy pack up all of her belongings and call a taxi as from now on Saphire you are excluded from this school forever!"said Mr Sweet anger in his voice the students had not heard before.

"Look I cannot and I repeat CANNOT take my gem off unless you want me to die within 24 hours and we all know nothing else will work"commented Saphire as she was about to leave.

"It doesn't matter now but as you are not a student anymore I guess you follow our rules or be arrested for trespassing. Now you won't worry we have an amulet that can keep you alive in place of your gem we have gotten some similar power from a book of Frobisher-Smythes"answered Victor.

"It won't work besides I am not giving my gem up no way"replied Saphire.

"I'm sorry Saphire but it's the school boards problem not mine"answered Mr Sweet.

"No, I am not a student anymore but I am a person who has free will and isn't owned by anyone"commented Saphire beginning to make her gem glow as she got angrier and she glowed green and a roar was heard.

"Eddie what is happening?"asked Fabian.

"Aren't you the genius?"asked Eddie.

"Well she is your sister after all"replied Fabian.

"It is not her jaguar form for sure"inferred Patricia.

"Yeah but remember she said new skill and if this is it I would say hit the decks if she fires something"warned Eddie, but Saphire stopped her gem from glowing.

"I repeat Ms Miller for the very last time. Give me the gem!"asked Victor.

"No"replied Saphire and Victor charged at Saphire aiming to grab her gem who didn't move but her eyes glowed purple and Victor levitated.

"Stop this at once Miss Miller!"exclaimed Victor.

"I am not giving up my gem so if you accept I will put you down if not you are there for even longer"answered Saphire smirking in which the Anubis students giggled.

"Saphire! Stop this Saphire. You my daughter and I am your guardian and I am going to send you back to your mother!"warned Mr Sweet. He grabbed Saphire by the shoulders and looked at her, but tweaked as he realised she couldn't control it. Saphire's eyes were tinted with black. The Anubis gang plus Mr Sweet backed away. However, Saphire didn't do a thing and carried on her power out of control.

"I fight for what I believe in"replied Saphire and Mr Sweet still stood in front of Saphire who still levitated Victor.

"I don't have to see him to levitate him"commented Saphire.

"Well then what happens when your psychic powers are weak?"asked Mr Sweet smartly.

"They won't be weak I have trained and I am in top form"replied Saphire smirking.

"Will someone put me down!"roared Victor.

"Even though this is amusing and all, it is kind of scary she could do it anyone of us"commented Willow.

"Oh and I don't want my clothes damaged"replied Amber.

"They are scared of me as of my power but I have to fight. I mean I know about the society with dad, Victor and other people, but they could use my gem again"thought Saphire. She controlled her anger and psychic powers and put Victor down safely on the floor before stepping away from them both. Immediately, Saphire went upstairs and grabbed her bag with her Pokemon stuff in and she stuffed her clothes in and whatever she had gotten over the holidays. She then went downstairs and grabbed her jacket...

"What on earth are you doing?"asked Victor.

"You can't just leave"replied Patricia.

"I may not see you again"responded Eddie.

"Saphire please stop acting like this"commented Mr Sweet as he saw Saphire's eyes fill with some tears.

"I don't want you to leave, you are one of our best friends"agreed Jerome.

"Please listen"replied Alfie.

"I am going to America to mom to go back to my old highschool as my gem is safe there. I knew I shouldn't have gone back"responded Saphire picking up a Pokeball.

Saphire got Pikachu inside its pokeball. She was about to say something and leave when Willow interrupted her nervously and pointing at something.

"What is that?" asked Willow terrified and we looked and gasped as we saw her pointing to a portal that had just emerged in the living room. The portal glowed blue, green and white and was about the height of the living room give or take a few feet.

"Saphire if this is a joke please stop it"I asked nervously whilst clinging to Fabian and we were blown by wind.

"Sorry, not me this time. Besides the only time I use a portal is when-"Saphire was saying when they were about to be sucked into the portal.

"Everybody just grab a hand"ordered Saphire and she grabbed her dad's hand as he was nearer and closed her eyes. I saw Trudy emerged and I grabbed her hand quickly. The light became stronger only after a few seconds we had been engulfed by the portal and had been transported. The adventure that awaited ahead had already begun and the living room empty...

 **Hey so I have had this story for a while now so I'm sort of going to be updating quickly if I have time and can get on my bros laptop and I am writing from my phone so you know it could actually take a while. Anyways I came up with this crossover. Also this is going to be awesome, but an old enemy (guess which one!) will not be coming in for a few chapters please review! ;-D I also want to know what couples you want in the story. So far I will go with:**

 **Eddie and Patricia (Peddie!) will stay same for sure!**

 **Mara and Fabian (Mabian)**

 **Willow and Alfie (Walfie)**

 **Jerome and Joy (Jeroy)**

 **KT is single until she meets the guy of her dreams!**

 **However, old flames could be reunited...**

 **Mara becomes single after something happens?! O_O**

 **Amber becomes single after something happens?! O_O**

 **Please R &R guys. I will take your suggestions and feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-weight: bold;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Welcome to the world of Pokémon! Journeys begin!/span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"When the portal faded everyone opened their eyes to see a lush field of grass before their eyes with the sun raining its rays down on them and what looked like birds soaring above./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Where are we?"asked Victor./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""As far as I know we have encountered an illusion. Saphire do you have an explanation for this?"asked Mr Sweet./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"Saphire didn't reply but was lying on the ground with Pikachu next to her. She was soaking in her surroundings- the Starly chirping their songs, the beautifly flying above or sucking pollen from flowers, Budew and sunflora soaking in the sun's rays in field, Shieldon further on and in the trees, the Bidoof, Bibarel, Seedot, Nuzleaf, Shiftree and Burmy taking in the forests natural habitat and harmonious atmosphere./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""This is greater right buddy?"asked Saphire talking to Pikachu./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Pika Pikachu" replied Pikachu as they both took a deep breath in and out./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Saphire this is no time for playing around!"shouted Victor./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"Saphire stood up with Pikachu on her shoulders smiling./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Well for starters never do that when I am relaxing-besides I know where we are as I have been here before and if I am correct then we are where I came from when I first met the lot of you!"commented Saphire happily./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Yeah so the name of this place" demanded Patricia./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""This, what you see. Well my friend believe it or not this place is the great world of Pokemon!"answered Saphire./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Pokemon?!"everyone exclaimed at once except Saphire./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Pokemon are creatures with types, advantages, moves or what Pikachu is. Haven't you ever wondered where I got them from?"asked Saphire./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Pika"commented Pikachu./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Yes-but we all thought it was an illusion of some kind" replied Eddie./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Besides we didn't know there was another world with humans" explained Mr Sweet further./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Anyway how did we get here?"asked Patricia./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Have we traveled through time or something?"asked Mara./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Not time but more like teleported you could say but through and into another dimension" explained Saphire./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Whatever this place is we must go home" spoke up Trudy hiding from a Beautifly with Joy./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Trudy is right we do not belong here-Ms Miller I believe you can take us home" replied Victor./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""I-With that portal we went through I'm practically useless at taking us home look that portal won't because it puts people from the human world into and out of this world" explained Saphire./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""So we are stuck here away from our families" moaned Joy./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""I am afraid so unless-"Saphire was explaining when the portal reopened and Victor and Trudy where sucked in and Mr Sweet too./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Noooo!"shouted everyone and the portal closed on them. Saphire held KT from running in as it would be too dangerous and they couldn't risk their lives./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""They. They are gone" concluded Saphire./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Saph bring them back, bring dad back Saph please" pleaded Eddie shaking Saphire./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""I'm afraid I cannot Eddie. I am so sorry guys but I guess we are on our own as I said they didn't belong here and I could be correct, Dialga and Pulkia didn't want them here but we are here which is wierd" stated Saphire./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""No more adults woohoo!" cheeree Jerome celebrating./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Jerome don't be so selfish we can't see our families anymore" scolded Mara who was saddened at the thought of not seeing her parents anymore, tears were running down her face./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""I agree, even though I hadn't known my mom and dad for that long it seemed like I have known them for ages and now I have lost them again" commented Saphire./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Pika" weeped Pikachu sadly its ears drooping./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""I-I, my mum and dad. Nina I Can't find her now my Nina" cried out Fabian who was angry and actually cried and he kicked a tree before sliding against it./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""I miss my daddy I lost my mum when I was young and now this happens, what do I deserve!"exclaimed Amber./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""I always thought Piper was my enemy and that I was hated by my parents and I didn't love them but now I miss them so much it's like boarding school but I don't see them forever like would now" commented Patricia./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""I-" Saphire was going to say something when she was cut off by Joy./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""This is all you fault Miller!"exclaimed Joy angrily and she charged at Saphire who back flipped away as Pikachu jumped from her shoulder. Joy went to punch her but Saphire stopped joy and twisted her arm and put it in between her shoulder blades./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""I am the best at martial arts, do not undermined me" warned Saphire whispering into Joys ear./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"Joy nodded and Saphire let her go before Joy calmly away down and then cried her eyes out as Pikachu went onto Saphires shoulder./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""I said nothing just warned her that she does not undermined me" defended Saphire./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Typical" mumbled Eddie./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"KT fell to her knees, tears spilling down her cheeks./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""My aunt and uncle I don't get to see them again and now I have lost them like I lost gramps" choked up KT./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""My mum and dad wanted a perfect child and they have only me and now they have no children" commented Alfie./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""This will be great for dad. A house goes entirely missing with no record unless they want to be locked into a looney house and say what really happened. Dad will lose his job and it will be my fault and for Trudy she will most likely be sad if we aren't there for her too" said Eddie./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"Saphire became determined. It was her job to be the leader at no costs. She would protect her friends and brother and if she endangered herself doing so she wouldn't care as long as they were safe, besides the true reason why she wanted to come here was to visit friends but because her family was their too. Separated and lost and she had to track them down before they became poached of hunted for their uniqueness just like their mother is.../p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Guys look I know it's hard but while we are here I propose we look around" suggested Saphire determinedly./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""What do you mean?"asked Amber./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Hay who made you leader?"asked Joy./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"Saphire had to stop herself from launching herself at Joy at her remark but was able to control herself./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Look if you were here who would you have as a leader? In my opinion I would go with Saphire she has the best knowledge out of all of us on Pokemon" compromised Eddie when the crying had finally died down enough so he could be heard./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Fine Saphire is leader" murmured Joy angrily./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Thank you now as far as I know we must be in Twinleaf town as the observatory is up there so we just walk over to it and then I will sort it out. So follow me and if a Pokemon come up to you, you let it smell you and if it likes you and wants to be friend you allow it to be" instructed Saphire./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Okay" replied everyone and they started to make their way to Twinleaf town which had gotten bigger since Saphire was there last time-a year and a 1/2 ago./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 5px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; background-color: #808080; min-height: 29px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"They arrived at Twinleaf town around twenty minutes later-Amber screaming her head off every few minutes when a bug type Pokemon came up to her and brushed itself against her legs. Willow letting the Beautifly fly around her. Jerome and Eddie had a competition on who could swing the furthest on vines. Saphire and Pikachu were happy to be back while Joy was in a bad mood when she was actually acting it out and want to jump as she loved it, Patricia and Mara were talking while KT kept on looking around at each different Pokemon. Fabian was writing down notes on everything he saw in case it was a dream of some kind. Alfie was trying to make jokes and kept record of the race between Eddie and Jerome-he had taken a liking to a Wurmple even though Amber protested that she would break up with him if he liked bug types or kept Wurmple./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Trixie I swear it actually feels good to be here" commented Mara./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""I know right it feels so peaceful plus we are away from our school, Victor, Mr Sweet-"Patricia replied when Joy interrupted./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""And our families and friends we only have the freak guiding us. Plus we have have no supplies" answered Joy./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Yeah we do Joy Saphire has her bag with her if you haven't noticed it contains everything we need encase we go to the Pokemon world or if Saphire was sucked in besides she has money you know" replied Mara./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Whatever it doesn't have our families in it though does it " moaned Joy./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Saphire where are we meant to sleep?"asked KT./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""At Pokemon centres which are free to trainers and while we are here and we won't be able to get back home and we won't be able to get back home we can go on journeys besides would you go back to poring plain England where it rains most of the time whereas here where it is sunny and quiet and modern and you can learn new things too" explained Saphire./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""But Saphire what about money? Do we have enough? What is the currency here?"asked Fabian./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""It's poke dollars and I have enough money in my bag hence why I grabbed it, plus it contains my sleeping bag, my Pokemon, which you can all catch while you are here as well as medication that stuff, plus you earn money now when battling. Oh I also have passports and stuff for whenever we check in as I thought this may happen, plus I want to see when there is the next battle or contest" explained Saphire./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"Everyone nodded./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Are the clothes fashion designer or not?"asked Amber./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""I wouldn't answer if I were you "warned Patricia./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Guys we are almost at the Pokemon centre Eddie if you get lost just ask-I have to go somewhere" instructed Saphire as she remembered to go somewhere important, and without a chance for Eddie to reply, she ran off leaving the others behind bewildered.../p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 5px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; background-color: #808080; min-height: 29px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"Saphire ran to a house near the edge of Twinleaf town and knocked on the door. To her surprise Dawn opened it./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Dawn!" greeted Saphire./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Saphire!" replied Dawn excitedly./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Pika" commented Pikachu towards Piplup excitingly./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Piplup" answered Piplup hugging Pikachu excitedly./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""My my what a surprise I haven't seen you for a long time Saphire" came a voice and they saw Dawns mom, Johanna, standing there and she hugged Saphire./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Well it's good to be back but I have a lot to say" explained Saphire./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Please sit" said Johanna guiding Saphire to the living room./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""So tell us did you enjoy your travelling to find your family?"asked Dawn./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""I did and I found them- my mom, dad and younger brother Eddie and I lived with them well mom as I found out my parents are divorced and I went to the same boarding school as my brother" explained Saphire./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Awesome" replied Dawn./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""However today you see something happened as you both know how I come and go from this world to another well a portal appeared and my brother, friends or the other boarders you could say from the house I was in, in boarding school, dad, house mother and caretaker were transported here" explained Saphire./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""But I thought only you could transport to and from this world Saphire?"asked Johanna./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""I know but after a few minutes dad, Trudy the house mother and victor the caretaker were transport back by the portal so it is only my brother called Eddie, my friends, Willow, KT, Fabian, Amber, Alfie, Patricia, Jerome, Mara, Joy and I who are left so we came up with the solution the we travel in this world. However, as I didn't travel Sinnoh I have thought that we all travel around Sinnoh as much as we can" explained Saphire./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""That seems reasonable" commented Johanna./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Also I was wondering if Dawn and Piplup would come with me too" questioned Saphire./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Saphire I'd love to besides while you compete in gym battles I can compete in contests-I have done contests whilst you were away. Can I go mom?" asked Dawn./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Yes and have fun too" replied Johanna./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Excellent but I need you to meet the others though" replied Saphire./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Well lets go then" commented Dawn./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""I told them to go to the Pokemon centre so we can meet them there" commented Saphire./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Alright this is going to just be like old times" said Dawn and they said goodbye to Johanna before Dawn packed her stuff for her journey and they went off. Saphire on her skateboard and Dawn on her bike with Pikachu and Piplup too.../p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 5px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; background-color: #808080; min-height: 29px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"Meanwhile after a while the others had eventually found the Pokemon centre after a while./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Saphire could have at least given us instructions or a map" moaned Patricia./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Or at least told us it was a building with a big P on it" whined Jerome./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""She has to go somewhere-now we have to wait for her" commented Eddie./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""I wonder where she went I mean-"Alfie was saying when they heard shouts and saw Saphire and Pikachu with a girl with medium sized length blue hair wearing an odd outfit and a weird blue small penguin in her shoulder./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Found her" concluded Alfie./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Hay guys-I bought an old friend" explained Saphire briefly when she and the blue haired girl came up to them./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Who's the blue?"asked Patricia./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Hay my name is Dawn and this is Piplup" greeted Dawn./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Pip pip piplup" answered Piplup./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""What are yours?"asked Dawn./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""My names KT very nice to meet you" replied KT./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""I am Amber and I love your clothes you have to show me where you got them from" answered Amber./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""The names Patricia" replied Patricia shortly./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Alfie one of the king of pranks" commented Alfie./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Jerome, the other and better king of pranks" replied Jerome impressively./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Joy" mumbled Joy loud enough so only Dawn could here whilst she was shaking Dawns hand quickly./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""H-hi I'm Fabian great to meet you" stuttered Fabian./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Eddie Saphire's younger brother" greeted Eddie./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Mara wow I love your pokemon" commented Mara hugging Piplup./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Hi my names Willow wow your vibes are good and no bad-we will be good friends" responded Willow./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""It's so nice to meet you all" commented Dawn./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Now why don't we get ourselves rooms here-Dawn you can sleep at your house if you want to" suggested Saphire./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""I probably will stay at my house as what is the point of staying in a Pokemon centre in your home town if you have your own home there" commented Dawn./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Touché" replied Saphire./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Okay then I smell food so let's book in" commented Alfie./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Way ahead of ya Alfie" replied Eddie in front./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Hay no fair!" moaned Alfie running after Eddie./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Typical Alfie" commented Amber./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""I am guessing Alfie likes his food then" responded Dawn./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Like is an understatement Alfie loves his food" replied Jerome./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""So does Eddie who would win in a est the most pancakes competition?" asked KT./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""I dunno Alfie does eat a lot of food" commented Jerome./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""As well as everything. Seriously he once ate cheese 2 months expired with cake" added Fabian and everyone except Willow, Dawn and KT shuddered at the memory./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""I don't think I am that hungry anymore guys" commented Joy./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""I don't think I am either Joyless"replied Jerome sarcastically./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Shut up Jerome"replied Joy defensly./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""True, but Eddie once ate four rack of ribs in one night aado found and ate an un-wanted Papa Johns pizza from the bin" responded Saphire./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Why Pancakes?" asked Willow as they tried to walk and catch up with Eddie and Alfie. They saw Alfie and Eddie having a mini debate about food-no surprise there to be honest. They then saw nurse Joy at a desk and her Chansey next to her./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Hello there welcome to Twinleaf towns Pokemon centre. What can I do for you?"asked nurse Joy./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Nurse Joy we would like to have four rooms please" replied Saphire./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""I'm guessing your friends are new trainers then Saphire well here are the keys to rooms 2a, 2b, 2c and 3a"informed nurse Joy./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Thank you nurse Joy" commented everyone and they went to their rooms./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Well I am sleeping with Joy and Mara in room 2a"said Patricia./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""That's great Trixie" replied Joy./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""I will be on the computer researching pokemon" commented Mara sitting at the computer./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""I think Fabian, Eddie and I will be okay in 2b. Alfie you get the girls" instructed Jerome./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Oh man" moaned Alfie sadly while the others snickered./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Oh KT you and I can be together in 2c" squealed Willow and KT smiled./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Well then that means the last room is me, Amber, and Alfie in 2d" replied Saphire./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Hay guys can we err change our clothes coz we stand out" asked Amber./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Yeah people would get suspicious wouldn't they?"asked KT./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""It would be good to get some new clothes, how about we go shopping and get us some clothes and then come back here for some food and rest and just hang out" replied Saphire./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Sounds like a plan-"Dawn was saying when Amber squealed./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Yay! Shopping!" squealed Amber./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Okay then I have loads of money in my bag we each take 200 poke dollars each got it" explained Saphire and everyone was given 200 poke dollars from Saphire, including herself./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 5px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; background-color: #808080; min-height: 29px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"They went outside and into the shops, Amber squealing at all of the cute clothes in the shops she saw and Patricia and Saphire dragging her away from the shop window so no to attract unwanted attention./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"Amber bought herself a pink skirt and white shirt and a pink jacket and brown some black high heels and white knee length socks which cost 125 poke dollars./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"Joy got herself some black tights, a denim skirt, a purple top and denim jacket as well as a purple cost 95 poke dollars./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"Saphire was already in her outfit as had packed her travelling clothes she was wearing some denim shorts, a white tank top, her purple high-tops and her blue sleeveless jacket and hat and she only got some black tights plus socks which cost 4.00 pokedollars and she put them in her blue travelling bag which was also in her blue bag that she bought with her that she had put the belongings from into her blue bag./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"KT got a plain white t shirt and a yellow overlaying shirt, some jeans, a yellow hair pin and some plain yellow pumps, a cream coloured badge with a flower on it which altogether cost 75 pokedollars./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"Willow got some blue jeggings, a flowery cami top, flowery pumps, a white headband with pink Pokeballs on, plus a white jacket and a white handbag with you guessed it flowers on, she paid 65.99 for it all./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"Patricia got some black leggings, black t shirt and a black jacket plus some black and baddest boots with black socks, with a black drawstring bag and paid 95 pokedollars./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"Mara got a knee length purple skirt and a white shirt with an outline of a silver Noctowl on and a pair of black lace ups that were school like as well as a black satchel with a silver Pokeball on.-she had calculated what she bought and she paid what she expected to 50 pokedollars for everything./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"Fabian got some black/grey track suit bottoms and a black polo shirt and a pair of grey High tops with a white Pokeball sign on it. He also got a light purple coloured hoodie too as well as a black and white backpack with a purple half a Pokeball on it, which altogether cost 107 pokedollars./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"Eddie got a grey polo shirt and jeans with black Hightop's with red Pokeballs on it, as well as a navy hoodie and blue backpack that had the strap go around the right hand side and end on his left and had two side pockets and a front pocket and a main big section in the middle and he paid 70 pokedollars./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"Jerome got a red polo shirt, grey tracksuit bottoms, a blue jacket and a pair of red pumps and blue satchel which was mainly black and had half of a white Pokeball on it at the bottom of the flap of the satchel and they all cost him 60.50 pokedollars./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"Alfie got plain white sleeveless t shirt, a green shirt, some black tight fitting jeans, a grey beanie, a pair of dark green Hightop's and a green rucksack with a red Pokeball In the middle with a red centre that had two thick red lines going to each side of the backpack and they cost 101.99 poke dollars./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"Dawn looked at the contest dresses and decided to buy herself a blue satin dress which cost her 35 poke dollars./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"They all looked around other shops picking up other items like Poketch's or phones or pyjamas and met back at the Pokemon centre around 11 o'clock in which they were out of their uniforms and into their new clothes./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Wow everyone looks great!" exclaimed Amber squealing./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Squee! This is brilliant!" squealed Willow./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Well guys lets all just relax besides I think it is good that we all just hang around here besides I know Alfie would want to eat at the unlimited buffet at the Pokemon centre at lunch" informed Saphire./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Well for one thing I am looking at some magazines and then some clothing catalogues" Amber rambled on./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""I am going to train" informed Saphire./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""I am researching about these apparent legendary Pokemon, fascinating" explained Mara./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""I am sleeping" replied Eddie, yawning ./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Same here but I guess I am quite tired" replied Jerome yawning afterwards./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Okay but remember tomorrow at 9 o'clock sharp we are going to be at professor Rowans laboratory" informed Saphire./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""We will" came everyone's reply./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Dawn want to battle me it's been a long time?" Saphire./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Okay then lets go out front-anyone coming./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""I am" immediately replied KT, Willow, Patricia and Fabian./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Joy aren't you coming?"asked Dawn./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""No I will be in my room besides Mara is going to be in the computer room doing research so I will be fine-you go on ahead" explained Joy./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Okay then but if you want to join you know where we are" commented Saphire and she with the others went off to the battlefield./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 5px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; background-color: #808080; min-height: 29px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""It will be a three on three battle and the victor will be declared when all of the either sides Pokemon are unable to battle-that okay with you Saphire?"asked Dawn./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Sure lets go" replied Saphire./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Alright Piplup spotlight!" instructe d Dawn throwing a Pokeball and Piplup appeared./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Pp Piplup" exclaimed Piplup proudly./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Turtwig I choose you!" ordered Saphire throwing a Pokeball and Turtwig appeared./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Turt Turtwig" replied Turtwig determined./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Alright piplup use bubble beam" instructed Dawn./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Turtwig dodge and use razor leaf" commanded Saphire./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"Turtwig dodged and used razor leaf on Piplup./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Piplup get up and use peck on Turtwig " ordered Dawn./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"Turtwig got hit by Piplups peck./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Turtwig use tackle full power on Piplup" instructed Saphire./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"Piplup got a direct hit from Turtwigs tackle but got up./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Turtwig use leaf storm" ordered Saphire and Piplup got hit by the leaf storm and became unable to battle./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Piplup is unable to battle so the winner is Turtwig" informed Patricia./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Turtwig return I will use you later" ordered Saphire./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""You were great Piplup" cheered on Dawn returning Piplup./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""You're battling had improved Dawn" commented Saphire./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Oh yeah well Mamoswine spotlight" ordered Dawn./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Mamo swine" replied Mamoswine./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Charizard I choose you" instructed Saphire throwing a Pokeball and Charizard appeared./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""CHARIZARD!"roared Charizard./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Mamoswine use ancient power" commanded Dawn./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Charizard use flamethrower" said Saphire./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"The attacks collided and cancelled each other out./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Charizard use flamethrower full power" instructed Saphire and Mamoswine got hit by the flamethrower and took a lot of damage./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Mamoswine take down" ordered Dawn./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Charizard use dragon rush" ordered Saphire and the attacks collided, but Charizards went through and Mamoswine took damage./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Mamoswine use ice chard" commanded Dawn./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Charizard dodge it and use focus blast from in the air" instructed Saphire and Charizard dodged the ice chard and hit Mamoswine with the focus blast in which Mamoswine took significant damage./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Mamoswine return" ordered Dawn returning Mamoswine./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Great job Charizard" commented Saphire in which Charizard nodded, agreeing./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Now Pachirisu spotlight" ordered Dawn throwing a Pokeball and Pachirisu appeared./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Charizard use flamethrower" commanded Saphire./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Dodge and use spark!" instructed Dawn and Pachirisu dodged the flamethrower and hit Charizard with spark./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Quick use dragon rush whist Pachirisu is in the air" ordered Saphire and without knowing Pachirisu got hit by dragon rush./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Pachirisu use discharge" replied Dawn and Charizard got hit by the discharge and took damage./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Charizard stay strong and use Flamethrower" commanded Saphire./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Dodge and use spark max power" came Dawns voice and Charizard got hit again by Pachirisu's spark, Charizard took quite a bit of damage./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Okay Charizard return" imstructed Saphire returning Charizard./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Alright Pachirisu" said Dawn./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Pachi pa" cheered Pachirisu./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Now Turtwig I choose you" ordered Saphire throwing a Pokeball and Turtwig appeared./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Pachirius use spark" instructed Dawn./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Dodge and use tackle" replied Saphire./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"Turtwig dodged Pachirisu's speak and used tackle on Pachirisu and Pachirisu took damage./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Now Turtwig use razor leaf" commanded Saphire./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Use discharge Pachirisu and spin on your tail" instructed Dawn and Pachirisu span on its tail and destroyed the razor leaf and shocked Turtwig and it took major damage and it fell to the ground unable to battle./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Turtwig is unable to battle the winner is Pachirisu" informed Patricia./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""You where great Turtwig get a good rest" commented Saphire returning Turtwig./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Good work Pachirisu" cheered on Dawn./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Now Charizard I choose you" instructed Saphire throwing a Pokeball and Charizard appeared./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Pachirisu use spark" commanded Dawn./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Charizard dodge and use focus blast followed up with dragon rush" ordered Saphire and Pachirisus spark was useless against the focus blast which made it go into the air and it then got a direct hit by Charizards dragon tail and it fell to the ground-unable to battle./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Pachirisu is unable to battle Charizard is the winner" informed Patricia./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Great work Pachirisu now return" instructed Dawn./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Well Dawn you have improved" commented Saphire./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Now Mamoswine spotlight!"said Dawn throwing a Pokeball and Mamoswine appeared./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Okay Charizard lets kick it off again with a flamethrower" ordered Saphire./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Mamoswine use ancient power" commanded Dawn and the moves collided and cancelled each other out./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Mamoswine use ice chard" instructed Dawn./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Quick dodge and use dragon rush" ordered Saphire and Charizard dodged and used dragon rush and Mamoswine got hit and took damage./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Mamoswine stay strong and use takedown" said Dawn./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Fly up and then come down and use fire fang" commanded Saphire./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"Charizard easily dodged Mamoswines takedown and hit it with flamethrower causing it significant damage and made it almost unable to battle./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Now let's wrap this up with flamethrower" instructed Saphire./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Oh no you don't Mamoswine use ancient power in the ground and then take down" replied Dawn and Charizards flame thrower couldn't be fired as it was hit by the hidden power on the ground and then got hit by Mamoswine even when it tried to escape./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Use dragon tail" ordered Saphire./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Use ice chard on the dragon tail" commanded Dawn and Charizards tail became engulfed in ice and couldn't fly as its tail prevented it from flying./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Now Mamoswine use ancient power" instructed Dawn./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Use dragon tail" commanded Saphire and Charizards tail glowed through the ice making the attack stronger and it hit the ancient power and Charizards tail became free./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Quick use focus blast" ordered Saphire and Charizard used focus blast and hit Mamoswine directly and Mamoswine was really trying to get up./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Use flamethrower full power" said Saphire and Charizards flamethrower hit Mamoswine making it unable to battle./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Mamoswine is unable to battle therefore the winner is Charizard and the victor is Saphire" explained Patricia in which Saphire fist pumped Charizard./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Mamoswine you get a good rest" commented Dawn returning Mamoswine./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Charizard you where awesome buddy" commented Saphire./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Pika pi" replied Pikachu./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Charizard" Charizard roared letting out a flamethrower./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Okay buddy return you deserve a good rest" informed Saphire returning Charizard./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""That was a great battle Saphire-heck you still have it" replied Dawn./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Well I still trained when I left for that year and a 1/2 so I have sort of improved-but you have done well-freezing Charizards tail was genius" remarked Saphire./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Well it came to me from battling alongside and against plus travelling with you" responded Dawn./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Hay come on I learnt the dragon tail and ice chard came from you and Pachirisu and Mamoswine using ice chandelier" defended Saphire./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Hay guys we should get lunch I know Alfie would probably have eaten the buffet table by now and the ribs" interjected KT./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Alfie don't you dare touch those ribs" muttered Saphire./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Dawn I have to ask. What are Pokemon contests about?"asked Mara./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Here let me explain-you see they show off your Pokemon's skills and beauty unlike ordinary battles even though in both you beat the opponent but in contests you try and knock as many points off as you can" informed Dawn./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Wow I think when we are hear I may do that it would keep me concentrated and in my spare time around training I can do some more researching on legendary Pokemon" replied Mara/p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Well that sounds great" commented Patricia sarcastically and they went and got lunch./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 5px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; background-color: #808080; min-height: 29px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"Meanwhile, in her bedroom Joy was researching whilst crying her eyes out-she really missed her parents./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""It's all Saphire stupid idea" cursed Joy./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"She carried on researching but it got to a point where her eyes were so teary that she couldn't even make out the keyboard anymore so she sank on her bed and crawled under the covers, crying herself to sleep whilst holding a picture of her mum and dad which was in her blazer pocket./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 5px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; background-color: #808080; min-height: 29px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"It had be a few hours later and they were in their rooms talking about the adventure ahead./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"Room 2A:/p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Oh come on Patricia it won't be bad as bad as you think" urged Mara holding a printed out advert for contests over Sinnoh./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Mara I said-fine I will do it if you stop ranting on at me" replied Patricia giving in./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"Room 2B:/p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""I think I want to win the Sinnoh league" informed Jerome./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Copy cat that's Saphires goal" commented Eddie./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Technically not as she has to win the Sinnoh leagues for her to become a Pokemon master" defended Jerome./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Guys Jerome isn't copying what Saphires dream is as she wants to become a Pokemon master not win the Sinnoh league" answered Fabian./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Hello... Dream much? What happens if my goal, was to become a Pokemon master too then? Is that still being a copy cat?"asked Eddie./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Then that is being a copy cat" informed Jerome./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""No it isn't" replied Eddie./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Yes it is" commented Jerome./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""No it isn't" defended Eddie./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Yes-it-is! You are copying her dream" replied Jerome./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Guys it is copying" commented Fabian mumbling to himself as he went to sleep after turning the light off, hoping the arguing would stop soon./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"Room 2C:/p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""You are sure no aliens exist in this world?"asked Alfie for the billionth time that evening./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Yes Alfie" replied Saphire./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Boo! Aliens and UFOs do to exist what so ever Alfie besides I'm putting on another layer of nail varnish and I'm doing my hair" commented Amber./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Even in a other dimension Amber Millington still worries about what she looks like and if her makeup is spoiled in which she had to apply another layer and make it perfect" said Saphire and Amber tried to throw a pillow at Saphire but failed as the nail varnish was wet./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""I wonder what types there are?"asked Alfie./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""I told you already-fire, water and grass" said Saphire./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Well I wonder what the fire type is like?"asked Alfie./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Night Alfie" replied Amber turning the light off./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""I hope it's nice. Hay if it slept with me do you think it could burn stuff accidentally?"asked Alfie./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Goodnight Alfie" mumbled Saphire sleepily./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""If it's cheeky would it rather suit me or Jerome?"asked Alfie./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""GOODNIGHT ALFIE!"Amber and Saphire practically shouted angrily at Alfie wanting to get asleep./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Geez ask a girl a question and they turn wild" mumbled Alfie before feeling his eye lids drop, and before he knew it he was fast asleep./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"Room 3A:/p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""I wonder what Pokemon we are getting tomorrow?"asked KT./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""I don't know but as long as it has good vibes" replied Willow./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""I hope that my Pokemon is good with others as to me a Pokemon and trainer should share a good relationship during in and outside of battle-besides if they don't they don't cooperate and the trainer ends up giving the Pokemon away or trading it for another. Well that's what Saphire said anyway so I'd believe here as she's been here most of her life" commented KT./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Hmmm" said Willow./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""What is it Willow?"asked KT./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""I wonder if there are any ghost type Pokemon or spiritual Pokemon?"asked Willow./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Goodnight Willow" commented KT quickly and she turned her bedside lamp off before going to sleep./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"They all slept peacefully dreaming about their new Pokemon except Saphire who was dreaming on winning the Sinnoh League-unaware that Victor, Trudy and Mr Sweet had come through a portal earlier that day and and had stayed at Dawns moms house, not knowing that the Anubis gang where closer than they thought.../p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 5px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; background-color: #808080; min-height: 29px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Please read and review it is awesome isn't it? P.S the titles of the chapters after Chapter 2 haven't been filled in, but please comment and give suggestions as I will update after 7 reviews and I mean it this time. Also all rights go to their proper owners, I only own Saphire btw is my OC so ah do off her as I wanted to throw in a couple of twists. Anyways review guys, please!/span/p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Sophiemacyd/span/p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 24px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Xx/span/p 


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokemon Journeys begin**

Okay guys I have seen a lot of views of my story, but please review it! ;-) Thank you to my followers!

P.S It is my 2 week winter half term-I will hopefully update a lot!

The next morning everyone woke up and got ready into their outfits from the day before.

"Hay guys-so I phoned Professor Rowan and I said about us coming today so he's got extra starter Pokemon-well extra Pokemon from his lab"informed Saphire while eating pancakes.

"I am so excited"exclaimed KT while eating some fruit.

"Squeal!"exclaimed Willow whilst eating a bowl of peanut butter, Nutella and Cheerios plus jam together similar to what Alfie had put in his bowl of breakfast except he had no jam in his.

"Burst my ear drum why don't you Willow"pointed out Jerome.

"Whatever don't you care to think that our families aren't here right now"murmered Joy whilst looking at her cereal playing around with the cereal with her spoon, but Saphire heard as of her super sharp hearing.

"I am glad Piper isn't here-if she was I bet she would have tried to have the better Pokemon"related Patricia.

"Patricia-I don't think Piper would do that and Joy look I know it's hard but try and take your time off things I would try and do something to get us back but"empathized Saphire when she was interrupted.

"But what you can't create one so you can just stay here and live your life well wake up and smell the coffee Miller-we won't to go home no more jokes or games"demanded Joy.

"Joy I was going to say that like I said before I cannot take you home that portal decided to send us here as of we are destined or something besides if I created a portal it wouldn't be silver more of a blue colour. Plus I wouldn't ever come here on purpose just so I could stay here an wreck your lives, it is just this is my him and where I was raised for nearly ten years"explained Saphire.

"Thought you went to a performing arts school?"asked KT.

"I did I came here when I was roughly six and stayed until I was 14/15 and left to find my family but when I re-entered the human world I didn't have money so I went to a performing arts school and explained how I was an orphan and everything and was accepted learnt singing dancing and stuff-got a few gigs and earned money"exclaimed Saphire.

"That makes sense now I thought you were an alien from another planet!"Alfie thought out loud, curiously.

"ALFIE!"shouted everyone annoyed.

"Look back to my point not everyone is happy here"snapped Joy.

"Okay I get that but I mean would everyone be happy if we just went back home?"asked Saphire.

"Yes"grunted Joy.

"Joy don't you realise we are away from the teachers, adults who know us so we can do whatever we want besides I was getting bored of the British weather-rain everyday unlike the sunny day it is today"acknowledged Fabian.

"Besides I am sure when we are engrossed in our journeys so we can focus on them instead of our families"approved KT.

They then walked out of the Pokemon center and met up with Dawn as prearranged on the before.

"Hay guys we should get going besides as soon a we get our starters the sooner we start our journeys"notified Dawn.

"Good thinking"agreed Eddie and they began to walk to Sandgem town.

"Well I wouldn't mind being a coordinator as you get to wear dresses and the fashion is way better here anyway compared to England- plus I get dress up my Pokemon in cute outfits!"announced Amber.

"Amber there's more to being a coordinator than dressing up in dresses alongside your Pokemon"replied Dawn.

"What do you mean?"asked Amber.

"Well A) you show off your Pokemon skills and beauty with their moves and B) you do that whilst battling sand finally C) you don't get your Pokemon to accessorize in dresses y'know"answered Dawn.

"Spoiler- Oh well I guess I won't dress my starter in a sparkly silver dress"sulked Amber

"Amber you can still accessorize your Pokemon but too much okay"reassured Dawn.

"Yeah I heard it in a magazine earlier this morning"commented Mara.

"Eddie what do you want to be?"asked Saphire to Eddie.

"I guess be a Pokemon master like you Saph"answered Eddie.

"Well I have had a goal to be a Pokemon master since I was ten so I have been training an competing for about 7-8 years give or take a few. So you have a lot of work to do to be a Pokemon master"said Saphire.

"Oh man at least I don't have dad pushing me towards what he wants me to do-I can do way at I want"said Eddie.

"Well I for one suggest that we all he Pokemon trainers and coordinators for our journeys until we decide what we want to be you may not want to be a coordinator or trainer after all you may swap and become either one or try being a breeder"said dawn.

"I agree it is not logical"said Mara.

"Jaffray that is your answer for everything"said Jerome.

"Coming from a boy who in year 8 still couldn't do fra-"snapped back Mara when she was interrupted.

"Guys look we're are here"said Dawn.

"That was quick-then again time flies when you are having fun or not. Especially with Ms. know-it-all on stupid creatures at the front"sulked Joy to herself and no one heard as she was at the back.

"Guys there's Professor Rowans laboratory!"said Dawn.

"Great"said Joy sarcastically and quietly so Jon one would hear-after all she was miserable in this place heck her name didn't describe her how she was as what Jerome called her 'Joyless'...

They went up to the lab and Dawn knocked on the door which opened straight afterwards.

"Hello there Dawn and Saphire its good to see you again after your travels-are these the new trainers?"asked Professor Rowan, a middle aged man who had short white hair and white heard and wore a white lab coat on top of a plain suit.

"Hello Professor Rowan and yes these are the new trainers Saphires friends who come from a different region"said Dawn.

"That explains why they are not ten years old and more rather teenagers"said Professor Rowan.

"Professor Rowan what type of Pokemon do you have for us?"asked Mara eagerly to see Pokemon that weren't Saphires up close.

"Follow me into the main laboratory"said Professor Rowan and everybody followed Professor Rowan.

"So what are your names?"asked professor Rowan.

"Eddie" said Eddie.

"Patricia" said Patricia.

"KT" said KT.

"Amber" said Amber.

"Alfie" said Alfie.

"Jerome"said Jerome.

"Mara" said Mara.

"Willow" said Willow.

"Joy" said Joy.

"This brings back memories doesn't it Dawn?"said Saphire.

"Feels like yesterday that we were ten years old"said Dawn.

"Normally for a trainer there are three starter Pokemon but as you can see there are many more Pokemon we have today-so please think about your option and then come back to me or one if my assistants where you will be given a Sinnoh pokedex and six other pokeballs that you can take with you"said professor Rowan before everyone went off to look at he Pokemon.

Immediately the Chimchar hopped into Alfie's shoulder.

"Hay there buddy"said Alfie and Chimchar made funny face and Alfie did too and they began chuckling.

"Excuse me sir but I would like this Chimchar"said Alfie to professor Rowan.

"Here is your pokedex and pokeballs-but be careful that Chimchar is a handful it plays tricks on people quite often"said professor Rowan.

"It's okay I will make sure Chimchar behaves"said Alfie and he went off to Saphire.

Jerome was looking at the Aipom when the Piplup flew on to his head and pecked him.

"I am guessing' you want to go with me right?"asked Jerome to Piplup who puffed out his chest to Jerome as a yes.

"Excuse me but I've chosen Piplup"said Jerome to one of a professor Rowans assistants.

"Here is your pokedex and pokeballs"said the assistant and Jerome took them and went off to Alfie.

Eddie spotted an Aipom annoying a Igglybuff- the Aipom went to Eddie and Igglybuff went to Patricia.

"Professor Rowan I've got my Pokemon"said Eddie and Patricia simultaneously.

"Good here are your pokeballs and your Sinnoh pokedex but I have to say threat Igglybuff has already done some training as it has been abandoned by previous Pokemon trainers"said Professor Rowan.

"Wow-well we're are going to work hard"said Patricia.

"Don't get too over confident remember that's what Mara said to Saphire once"said Eddie.

"Ai Aipom"said Aipom defending Eddie.

"Iggly buff buff"said Igglybuff.

"It's so good to see spirit between trainers"said Professor Rowan.

Meanwhile Amber had spotted an Evee on its own grooming its tail and Amber squealed and picked it up.

"You are so cute"exclaimed Amber.

"Evee"said Evee cuddling up to Amber.

"Evee please"said Amber and she was given a Pokedex and Poke balls and showed Alfie.

Fabian picked Turtwig who bit his head for affection and Fabian carried him and went to one of Professor Rowans assistants.

"I see you have chosen Turtwig-good choice here is your Pokedex which has data on every known Pokemon and your Poke balls you can catch as many Pokemon as you like but you can only carry six Poke balls minus Turtwigs of course"said the assistant.

"Thank you very much-I thought you could only carry around six Poke balls with you including your starter Pokemon.

"Yes well it has increased for trainers as of the new Poke balls design"said the assistant and Fabian went back towards the others.

The others chose there Pokemon- KT a Roggenrola, Mara a Solosis, Joy a Gothita and Willow a Spoink, they in turn all got there Poke balls and Pokedex.

"That Roggenrola is from Unova so you are quite lucky young lady"said professor Rowan.

"Thank you professor Rowan"said KT.

"I think me and Spoink are a brilliant match I mean we are both energetic and love to squeal and are full of good vibes"said Willow.

"Willow I see you have good passion about your journey that is what I want to see in trainers-not about catching as many Pokemon as you can"said professor Rowan.

"Thank you professor Rowan for our Pokemon-I hope we see you soon"said Eddie as Aipom played with his hat.

"It is my pleasure- bye and good luck"said professor Rowan and the Anubis group left.

"Well were first guys?"asked Saphire.

"Lets just walk a bit and just sit on a grassy bank"said Eddie.

"Relaxing sounds good"said Dawn.

"We can let our Pokemon out too"said Mara.

"Okay-look a grassy bank"said Fabian and they let their Pokemon out before sitting on a grassy bank.

"Just like old times-right buddy?"asked Saphire to Pikachu who was on her stomach.

"Pika"replied Pikachu happily.

They had been relaxing for ten minutes when they heard a shout and saw a man and woman running towards them...

"Dawn!"shouted the woman.

"Over here"said the man.

"Mom!"said Dawn smiling and she ran over.

"Eddie! Saphire!"shouted the man.

"Dad?"exclaimed Eddie and Saphire simultaneously.

Saphire ran to Mr Sweet with Pikachu on her shoulder and Eddie did too with the others walking (except one), following Eddie.

"Dad"said Saphire hugging Mr Sweet.

"Saphire"said Mr Sweet.

"Hay dad"said Eddie as he and Mr Sweet shook hands.

"How?"asked Saphire.

"After the portal sucked us in we were transported to a house which was Johanna's"said Mr Sweet.

"Bet you a fiver she calls him by his first name"said Jerome.

"Deal"said Alfie.

"That's great but I'm afraid we are going as we have places to go and see"said Saphire.

"Well to the best of you-hopefully Eric will find a job and I will help him"said Johannah.

"A fiver please"said Jerome and Alfie gave him a five poke dollar bill.

"Hay where has Patricia gone?"asked Eddie.

"She must have wondered off to the forest-I thought she needed some air or wanted to look around"said Joy.

"The forest!"exclaimed Dawn and Saphire.

"Oh no"said Saphire.

"What's bad about the forest Saph?"asked KT.

Saphire was going to respond when they heard a scream.

"Yacker!"shouted Eddie and he ran off.

"Edison!"shouted Mr Sweet.

"Guys stay here-Dawn you and I go to the forest it must be the Ariados"said Saphire.

"Find him"said Mr Sweet.

"We will-Pikachu lets go"said Saphire and she and Dawn went into the forest and heard another scream which was Eddies and they followed it with Pikachu guiding them and they found Patricia, Igglybuff stuck to an Ariados web and Eddie and Aipom fighting a losing battle between multiple Ariados.

"Pikachu use iron tail on the web"said Saphire.

"Piplup whirlpool on the Ariados"said Dawn.

Pikachu's iron tail broke the web and Pipulps whirlpool defeated some of the Ariados.

An Ariados aimed poison sting at Eddie.

"Aipom focus punch"said Eddie and Aipom hit the poison sting with focus punch.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt to defeat the Ariados"said Saphire and Pikachu used Thunderbolt on the Aridaos and they flew in the air but more came out.

"More of them?!"exclaimed Saphire.

The Ariados aimed Hyperbeam at Eddie, Patricia, Saphire, Dawn, Aipom, Igglybuff, Pikachu and Piplup in which Patricia screamed-suddenly voices were heard.

"Chimchar ember"

"Starly gust"

"Eevee shadow ball"

"Turtwig razor leaf go!"

"Roggenrola flashcannon"

"Solosis Psybeam"

"Gothita zen headbutt"

"Spoink use ice beam"

The different attacks hit the Ariados and they flew away. Saphire, Dawn, Eddie and Patricia saw Alfie, Jerome, Amber, Fabian, Joy, Mara, KT and Willow standing with their Pokemon as well as Mr Sweet and Johannah.

"Are you alright Saphire and Eddie?"asked Mr Sweet and both nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine. How come there are more then usual?"asked Saphire.

"I don't know but it is peculiar I have to ask Professor Rowan"said Dawns mum.

"Well thanks for saving me but I didn't need screaming"said Patricia.

"So why were you screaming?"asked Jerome.

"Please I could have gotten killed then again Jerome you screamed at every single Pokemon when you got here"said Patricia.

"Even Amber screamed less than you"said Mara.

"Yeah well you weren't someone who would have been hit by a Hyper beam"said Patricia.

"As long as you're alright"said Johanna.

"We are but we have to get going-are you okay here?"asked Saphire.

"Yes I will manage"said Mr Sweet.

"I will video call you as soon as we get to Jubilife City"said Saphire.

"Good luck-you will be good I know that all of you will"said Johanna.

They all hugged and the Anubis gang plus Dawn went out of the forest with Mr Sweet and Johanna and they then went onto the path and separated...

"Guys lets just walk for a bit and relax"said Willow.

"Okay that sounds good I need relaxation"said Eddie as Aipom played with Pikachu and Piplup.

"Guys what sort of Pokemon do you want to catch?"asked Alfie.

"Something cute"said Amber

"Something strong or its no use"said Joy.

"Joy that's unfair-you can't just say that if they're useless then you won't have them"said Saphire annoyed.

"So what I can have whatever Pokemon that I want"said Joy.

"Are you keeping Gothita then?"asked KT.

"Yes I am, but if she is not strong then I won't keep her and send her back to professor Rowans laboratory"said Joy.

"Joy that's absurd"said Fabian.

"Anyway guys its sunny and I was wondering are we gonna travel in a big group for our whole journeys"said Dawn.

"It depends I would say that we should split when we feel comfortable and I know Saphire and Dawn are travelling together so that leaves us 11 to ourselves am I right I mean I wonder if Yacker would travel with me?"partially asked Eddie.

"Duh-of course I'd go with you"said Patricia.

"What was it like travelling together?"asked Willow.

"Yeah, you must have had lots of adventures if you went to different regions-didn't you?asked Mara.

"Where do I start but yes we did have a lot of adventures"said Dawn.

"Tell us some"said Willow.

"Okay oh I know listen to this"said Saphire and she went to a flashback...

Flashback!

A ten year old Saphire and Dawn had recently come back from Saphire winning a gym battle and Dawn winning a contest in Viridian City and were now making there way to a well deserved break at an ice cream stand. Dawn had her Piplup on her head whilst Saphire had her Chimchar and Pikachu on both of her shoulders.

"Okay then that contest was awesome but your gym battle was good too I'm glad Pikachu learnt volt tackle"said Dawn.

"Yeah we won our third badge, I can't wait to train for my next battle"said Saphire.

"Look a Pokemon and its hurt"said Dawn and they went to the Meowth.

"Are you alright there?"asked Saphire towards the Meowth whilst Dawn looked up the Pokemon on her Pokedex.

"Meowth the scratch cat Pokemon. It is nocturnal in nature. If it spots something shiny, its eyes glimmer"said Dawns Pokedex.

"I'm fine but that blabber box won't say you aren't"suddenly said the Meowth slyly and a cage surrounded Dawn and Saphire,whilst Chimchar, Pikachu and Piplup were put into a cage too and were in the hands of a man with blue hair and a woman with pink hair.

"Who are you crooks?"asked Saphire.

"Prepare for trouble!"said the woman.

"Make it double!"said the man.

"To protect the world from devastation!"said the woman.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"said the man.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"said the woman.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"said the man.

"Jessie!"said Jessie.

"James!"said James.

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"said Jessie.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"said James.

"Meowth! That's right!"said Meowth.

"Bye losers!"said Jessie.

"Pikachu thunderbolt and Chimchar flamethrower"said Saphire.

"Piplup Bubble beam"said Dawn.

Pikachu, Chimchar and Piplup used their attacks on the cage broke but it didn't brake.

"What?!"exclaimed Saphire and Dawn.

"Nah nah ne-nah nah"said James and Jessie.

"This cage is electric, fire and waterproof so you guys can't escape"said Meowth.

"I got it Dawn lets not use water, electric or fire moves but other moves"said Saphire.

"Yeah that may work"said Dawn.

"Pikachu iron tail on the cage and Chimchar use scratch"said Saphire.

"Piplup use peck on the cage"said Dawn and the cage bars became loose.

"Pikachu use iron tail and Chimchar use scratch once more"said Saphire.

"Piplup use peck once more"said Dawn.

Pikachu, Chimchar and Piplup used their moves once more and the cage broke.

"Now Pikachu use Iron tail on our cage"said Saphire and tye cage Saphire and Dawn was in broke.

"Hmph I don't think so Arbok use poison sting"said Jessie throwing a Pokeball and Arbok appeared and used Poison sting.

"Wheezing front and center and use smog"said James throwing a Pokeball and wheezing appeared and used smog.

"Pikachu thunder bolt and a Chimchar use flamethrower"said Saphire.

"Piplup bubble beam"said Dawn and Pikachu's, Chimchar's and Piplup's attacks defeated Arbok and Wheezing and sent team rockets flying away.

"We're blasting off again!"shouted team rocket as they flew away.

End of flashback

"Wow I hope we don't meet them"said Fabian.

"Isn't there and other adventures?"asked Alfie hopingly.

"Well there are I will give you two more"said Saphire.

Flashback 2

It was a stormy night and a snowy one too as a matter of fact as Dawn and Saphire where travelling in a snowy part of Johto, luckily warm under their thick coats and Saphire with Pikachu underneath her coat.

"It's so snowy"said Saphire as another blast of cold wind and snow and ice hit her face as Saphire trudged along in the deep snow.

"Yeah I just hope we or our Pokemon catch colds-I wonder what it is like inside a Pokeball?"asked Dawn.

"Not the time for discussion Dawn it's cold we need shelter the Pokemon center should be nearby"said Saphire checking her map.

"Lets keep going until we find shelter and then wait for the storm to stop"said Dawn.

"Okay but I just hope Pikachu is okay"said Saphire.

They trudged along for what seem like hours before Dawn finally spotted a cave.

"Over there a cave we could make a fire"said Dawn.

"Lets just get inside"said Saphire shivering.

They went inside and saw a small cave and sat down at the back.

"We could make a fire"said Dawn.

"Yeah Cindaquil I choose you"said Saphire throwing a Pokeball and Cindaquil appeared.

"Cindaquil use flamethrower on the rocks"said Saphire and Cindaquil used flamethrower on the rocks and they light up but it went out quickly as a gust of wind came in.

"Cindaquil return"said Saphire.

"Its too windy"said Dawn.

Flashback interrupted

"What is interesting about this story?"asked Patricia.

"Shh I'm getting there"said Saphire.

Flashback continues

Saphire and Dawn had huddled together for warmth with Pikachu in between and they were in there sleeping bags and were unusually fast asleep as fatigue had caught up with them. Suddenly there were booming footsteps coming towards the cave door. Louder. Louder. Louder. Stop? The footsteps stop and the feet which made the noise when walking belonged to an Abomasnow returning to its cave.

"Dawn wake up"said Saphire.

"What's the matter Saph? It's too dark to start travelling?"asked Dawn.

"There's something at the entrance"said Saphire.

They waited until..

"Abomasnow!"shouted Abomasow angrily.

"An Abomasnow this must be its cave we have to get out of here"said Dawn.

"Right behind ya"said Saphire as they quickly packed up and ran out of the cave.

However the Abomasnow ran chasing them, it used ice chard but just missed Saphire and Dawn.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt"said Saphire and Pikachu's thunderbolt hit Abomasnow but it carried on chasing them.

"Snow is weak against fire-now Monferno I choose you"said Saphire throwing a Pokeball and Monferno appeared.

"Flamwthrower go"said Saphire and Abomosnow got hit by the the flamethrower and stopped running as it had become unable to battle.

"Monferno return"said Saphire.

End of flashback

Flashback 3

"Hay Dawn where are we sleeping?"asked Saphire as they traveled away from the cave and into the freezing cold.

"Well in the Pokemon center the mountain up ahead is just the last obstacle besides the town is on the other side of it and the Pokemon center would be there"said Dawn reading her Pokedex.

"I cannot wait to hit the hay I am tired"said Saphire.

"I've noticed that lately are you ok-look the mountain"said Dawn.

The mountaineer towered above Saphire and Dawn, half covered in snow with the other half covered in icy rocks and loose rocks from corrosion of the waterfall.

"It's safer to go around may add more time but at least it's safer then braking your ankle"said Dawn.

"I'd say go over"said Saphire firmly.

"I cannot allow you to Saph its too dangerous"said Dawn.

"Please I can take care of myself now I am going over as want to get to the Pokemon center!"said Saphire.

"I think somebody woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning that or they are very grouchy from a lack of sleep"said Dawn.

"I'm not grouchy now if you excuse me I am getting over this mountain MY way"said Saphire.

"Fine lets see who gets there first"said Dawn but Saphire had already had a head start.

Dawn had found a path that went around the mountain and she saw it was quite narrow but she mad her way thinking nothing of it until she had come to the end of the path and saw that there was a big drop. Dawn then realized that she would have to go down it to be able to get off the mountain.

"Great"said Dawn sarcastically as she began to climb down the cliff faced drop. Zubat and Golbat appeared and Dawn screamed and so she clung on for dear life.

"Man me and my big mouth-stop it Dawn get a hold of yourself you have to do this not for the contest but to get out of here safely"said Dawn taking deep breaths.

She climbed down all the way to the bottom making sure that each rocks she held wasn't loose and she made it safely to the bottom.

"Okay now what"said Dawn as she looked around and saw that there wasn't a path but more of a tunnel.

"Hmm if I follow this tunnel I guess I could make it but the thing is what happens if I get lost"said Dawn and she was thinking of whether to follow it or not when she heard a big growl behind her and she saw white eyes staring at her through was darkness before an ear popping scream appeared from that direction. From within the darkness an onix appeared uncoiling itself.

"Oh my an Onix and its angry-I guess I'll have to fight then-Piplup spotlight"said Dawn throwing a pokeball and Piplup appeared.

Onix used stone edge.

"Piplup use whirlpool"ordered Dawn.

"Pip"said Piplup before administrating a big whirlpool at Onix and it took damage but got up and used wrap on Piplup.

"Oh no this isn't good if only Saphire was here"said Dawn before noticing the rocks handing above her.

"That's it-Piplup use bubble beam on the cave ceiling"said Dawn and Piplup nodded before using Bubble beam on the ceiling in which the rocksthat we hanging from the ceiling hit Onix and it unwrapped itself and Piplup escaped.

"Come on Piplup we have to get out of here"said Dawn before running off with Piplup alongside her and through the tunnel.

"Man I hope this tunnel leads somewhere"said Dawn as they carried on running and Dawn tripped on a rock and fell over.

"Pip Piplup"said Piplup worriedly as the Onix reappeared further off.

"Save yourself Piplup"said Dawn.

The Onix used body slam and it was going to hit Dawn when there was a white blur in front of her and saw Piplup.

"Piplup are you using bide?"asked Dawn.

"Piplup!"said Piplup as the Onix was thrown into the air and hit the ground unable to battle. However, Piplup was exhausted and fell backwards.

"Piplup"said Dawn Picking Piplup up and became nervous when the Onix awoke.

"Come on Piplup say something"said Dawn nervously as the Onix looked her way. However the Onix produced a green light and it went around Piplup.

"Wow it's using heal"said Dawn surprisingly.

Piplup then woke up.

"Piplup you're okay-thank you Onix"said Dawn.

"ONIX!"roared Onix happily and Dawn stroked it.

"Onix thanks for saving Piplup-do you think you could get us out of the mountain"said Dawn.

"Onix"said Onix happily and it went through the tunnel and Dawn followed and they came to a grassy embankment.

"Thanks Onix-hay if you see a girl with a Pikachu show her the right way we sort of got lost"said Dawn.

"Onix"said Onix happily.

"Piplup Piplup"said Piplup happily.

"Thanks again bye"said Dawn happily and she went off carrying Piplup as Onix said goodbye.

She walked down another path that lead to the town and saw the Pokemon center and rushed into it booking a room and seeing Saphire not there.

Meanwhile Saphire had gone up the mountain and realized it was more difficult than she imagined.

"I guess there's no harm in transforming"said Saphire and she transformed into her jaguar form and found herself with much better grip as of her claws.

"Man I can win now"thought Saphire and she climbed until she was halfway when she heard a rumbling sound and saw a geyser erupt in front if her and then one erupted beside her.

"Geysers-I will have to be careful where I put my feet"said Saphire and she carefully carried on climbing until she was at the top when she heard growling and turned and saw four Mightyena in font of her but oddly men behind them.

"We located it now we catch it"said one of the men.

"It must be a rare Pokemon"said one of the men.

"I'm not a Pokemon"said Saphire using telepathy.

"Oh yeah well how come you wouldn't be one"said one of the men.

"You'll see Pikachu use thunderbolt"said Saphire and Pikachu used thunderbolt and Saphire used one of her own moves which were rings similar to dark pulse but they were glowing like a Psybeam attack. Pikachu's thunderbolt hit two of the Mightyena and Saphires attack hit their her two even though all four Mightyena retaliated by two using shadow ball and the other two using flamethrower.

"Pikachu use quick attack"said Saphire.

Pikachu used quick attack and the Mightyena took a bit of damage and Saphire then used a psychic attack when lifted up the Pokemon before dropping them and the Mightyena became unable to battle.

The men returned them.

"Retreat"said the men.

"J will not be happy"said one of the men.

They ran off and Saphire transformed back into he normal form.

"Let go buddy we gotta get to the Pokemon center I have a feeling it's gonna rain"said Saphire and Pikachu went onto her shoulder and they went down the mountain when Saphire and Pikachu heard thunder and a drop of rain landed on Pikachu's nose and the another droplet on Saphires head and suddenly it began to rain perfusally.

"Oh well saves me having a shower or a bath just rain"said Saphire. She ran down the mountain and was almost there when she tripped on a loose rock and rolled done the mountain and crashing into a bug boulder at the end.

"Me and my big mouth"said Saphire and she groaned and got up.

"Seems like no broken bones or injuries-Pikachu are you okay?"asked Saphire.

"Pika pi"said Pikachu and it hopped onto Saphires shoulders.

"It's getting dark I guess I have to take the forest if I want to get to the Pokemon center and beat Dawn"said Saphire when a bolt of lightening struck a tree in the forest which soon had smoke rising form it.

"Or not there's a cave I guess we sleep there"said Saphire and she went into the cave with Pikachu before sitting done and ringing her hair and Pikachu shaking itself.

"Pika"said Pikachu worriedly.

"Whats the matter buddy?"asked Saphire.

Pikachu looked at Saphires wrist and saw a gash on it. Saphire looked and saw the gash wasn't bleeding much.

"Oh that buddy-its just a scratch no harm done okay"said Saphire but Pikachu was still worried about Saphires gash.

"Now lets get off this mountain-I am getting sick of this place"said Saphire and she and Pikachu calmly walked around until Pikachu spotted something.

Pika pi"said Pikachu.

"Pikachu a trail-great job buddy"said Saphire.

They quickly walked down it before coming into a clearing.

"Hmm my Pokedex says that we should be near to the town but doesn't have an exact location on us-I'm gonna climb a tree and see if i can find the town"said Saphire.

Saphire carefully climbed up the nearest tree, making sure she didn't trip and fall. When she got to the top she looked around and spotted the town close by, so Saphire climbed down quickly yet safely until she got to the bottom where Pikachu was waiting.

"We go straight ahead-don't worry buddy we will reach the town soon"said Saphire and Pikachu climbed onto her shoulder.

They carried on walking until they saw the trees clear and Saphire was about to run when she saw a bug canyon running down between the trees and the city.

"Oh No I guess we have to cross somehow, as far as i can see no bridge to cross over"said Saphire.

Suddenly she heard a growl and turned around and saw some wild Poochyena growling at her. she took a few steps back before finding herself at the edge of the canyon rocks crumbling downwards.

"Pikachu use thunder on the ground"said Saphire and Pikachu's thunderbolt caused rocks to fly from the ground and surround the Poochyena and Saphire escaped with Pikachu and she saw vines and an idea came to mind.

"I got it-we will swing across"said Saphire and Pikachu nodded even though it looked a bit confused.

"Okay then here we go"said Saphire and she took a vine and Pikachu clung onto her shoulder tightly and she did a run up and swung across and landed on the other side but lost her balance but luckily she regained it quick enough and made a beeline for the Pokemon center.

Flashback Interrupted

"Who won then?"asked Patricia.

"I did"said Dawn proudly.

"Yeah but only a smidge we were close relatively speaking"said Saphire.

"Well we know that you should be careful when betting miller"said Jerome sneakily.

"No it is be careful or alien creatures could attack you"said Alfie.

"Alfie there were no aliens just men come to speak of it they tried that again several times but I think they work with someone called Hunter J-baring in mind we helped stop some of Team Plasma's, Magma and Aqua and Galactic's plans"said Saphire.

"Well I believe the moral is don't fight and stick to the best path"said Mara.

"True but I wonder how that Onix is doing I have to go visit it one day"said Saphire.

"Hey guys lets stop here "said Eddie as they approached a grassy embankment.

"I think it is a good time to relax and possibly catch Pokemon"said KT .

"I don't care to be honest"said Joy in which Saphire rolled her eyes.

"Hmm I wonder which one I want-but as long as my other Pokemon are happy"said Willow.

"Something cute"said Amber.

"I'll go help"said Dawn.

All of the girls except Saphire went off...

"So I'm guessing you guys want to be trainers?"asked Saphire while they were looking at the clouds from lying on the grass.

They all nodded and they started to talk.

"I cant wait until battle gyms"said Eddie enthusiastically.

"I don't know what I want to be"said Fabian.

"I just want to have fun-oh look a cloud that looks like an umbrella smiling"said Alfie.

"Neither can I but we boys are strong coordinators do not have a clue about battling"said Jerome.

"Jerome you despicable lying little-"Saphire was saying when they heard Willow squealed and came back holding a Jumpluff.

"I caught it!"said Willow.

"That was quick i thought she wouldn't know what to catch let alone use"mumbled Jerome but Eddie smirked at the comment even when he tried to bite his lip to hold the full laugh back.

"Bet you a fiver she didn't use a pokeball"said Alfie.

"Done deal"said Jerome and they shook on it.

"With a pokeball?"said Saphire.

"No. Why?"asked Willow.

Jerome handed Alfie a fiver as he had lost the bet.

"Unfair"sulked Jerome to Alfie.

"So what just a fiver-not much of a loss besides I knew the answer as I watched her catch it"said Alfie.

"I will personally kill you later"said Jerome angrily to Alfie who then became scared.

"Get a pokeball out"instructed Saphire.

Willow did so.

"Now tap it into Jumpluffs head"said Saphire.

Willow did so and Jumpluff went inside, the circular button on the pokeball flashed red and white a few times before finally going white.

"Now it's yours!"replied Saphire an willow squealed.

"SQUEE I caught a Pokemon"cheered Willow.

The other girls came back.

"I caught one Pokemon!"grumbled Joy with a bit enthusiasm.

"I got one too"replied Mara sulkily.

"I caught 2"commented KT excited and happily.

"I got the cutest Pokemon ever!"exclaimed Amber squealing.

"I don't care"replied Patricia.

"Good, don't worry if you didn't catch as many as you expected you are still new trainers and is common for trainers not to catch a Pokemon within their few days on their journeys"comforted Saphire.

They relaxed for a bit longer and had something to eat and then they carried on walking for another hour when they came to the foot of a mountain.

"Now be careful Onix live here so run if you are aim to get to the other side if the mountain"said Dawn. The walked and when suddenly an Onix appeared and it got Eevee.

"Eevee!"shouted Amber.

"Get it to use a move!"said Saphire.

"Shadow ball"said Amber.

Eevee used shadow ball but Onix didn't get affected.

"Get it to use a water attack!"shouted Dawn.

"Err-it doesn't know any!"panicked Amber.

"Buizel come on out and use water gun!"said Saphire throwing buizels pokeball.

Buizel appeared and used water gun at Onix who got hit and Eevee was able to jump into Amber's arms and the Onix looked unable to battle.

"Buizel return"said Saphire who returned Buizel back to its pokeball.

The Onix grew angry and roared.

"I thought it was unable to battle"said Saphire.

"Never mind that. RUN!"shouted Eddie and they ran but they split up into two groups.

GROUP 1: Saphire, Dawn, Willow, Alfie, Jerome, Patricia.

GROUP 2: Eddie, Mara, Joy, Fabian, KT, Amber.

Saphire's group ran down a canyon and hit cornered by more Onix and they came to a dead end. The Onix used rock smash and a flash burst out.

"Use hydro pump!"said a voice. The Onix went away after they for hit by water. They looked and saw Victor standing there he returned his Floatzel.

"Victor"said Saphire.

The Onix roared and used dig, and they came up from the ground and everyone fell down.

"Roggenrolla flash cannon"said KT as her group saw them and the Onix went away.

"Guys hay where did he go?"asked Patricia.

"Who?"said Eddie.

"Never mind come on let's get off this mountain"said Saphire and they all nodded and ran to the other side and saw a beautiful sight of nature.

 **Hey guys what do you think? Please review and leave comments! Thanks for reading! Will update when I can! Bye! :-{D**

 **XxX**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! So just to let you know I have done 41 chapters of this story in the House of Anubis section on FanFiction and if you want you can read it there if you want to know what happens so far. I posted these chapters because I wanted to see what the feedback would be and that the story is more to do with Pokemon later on. So please review and give feedback. I will be editing the story and going over typos and stuff and changing some of the first few chapters soon (hopefully!). Other than that have a happy summer holiday!


End file.
